disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drossel von Flugel
Drossel von Flügel is the main character of the CGI anime series Fireball. Translated Disney Bio Duchess of the Uranos' Kingdom's Tempest Domain. By the tremendous legacy and inheritance left by her father, Windstille von Flügel, she is left to learn the structure of the world. Background Personality She has been active for at least 4080 years, but has the mind of a scatterbrained fourteen-year-old. Unlike her butler and servant, Gedächtnis, Drossel is less refined and bossy. Her personality often fits that of a spoiled princess and/or a lonely rich kid. As the 19th Lord of the Flügel House, she often acts serious and mature, however, at times, she exhibits moments of extreme immaturity and childishness. Although she seems to have little control of the manor, even as the heir to the throne, Drossel orders Gedächtnis to do things for her and fix problems at a moment's notice. Throughout the series, the young duchess seemed to have a tendency to boss Gedächtnis around, and rather than listening to his advice, she would question or disagree with him until he is proven right or wrong. She also has other human quirks such as constantly posing while speaking, supposedly wearing pajamas and bathing, and practicing Capoeira (which she thinks and claims to be Karate, but while it is a martial art it is actually from Brazil, not Japan). Physical Appearance In Fireball Drossel is a humanoid robot with a slender figure and skirt-like waist. Her model, the JUNO-XIV, is the most human-like body in Fireball, with the addition of fingers, solid feet, proper proportions, and bipedal movement. With proper attachments, Drossel is capable of combat moves, flight, and multiple other capabilities. Her design also features long metallic "pigtails" that reach below her knees, that are interchangeable with other parts for "hairstyles". Her body itself is of a metallic white/silver combination that varies with the lighting, and the layer of metal below her armor (at the joints) appears to be black in color. Like the rest of the machines in the series, Drossel does not have an actual mouth to speak with, and her eyes are aqua colored bulbs with no pupils or direction. In Fireball Charming Likely due to the less advanced technology at the time of Fireball Charming (456 years before Fireball), Drossel's appearance is less humanoid and more robotic. Her model, the JUNO-XIII, is not as proportionally sound as the later JUNO-XIV chassis, and has a younger appearance. The model features large blue circle-like eyes, no mouth, exaggerated hips, legs with no feet, and a long, streamlined double-jointed head that acts somewhat as her hair. Unlike the JUNO-XIV, the model appears to be designed more for speed than human-likeness, as the smooth lines and streamlined design of Drossel's body afford rather limitless agility and balance. In Fireball Humorous Her model in this season is the KASTALIA-IX. Drossel looks even younger in appearance. Design ''Fireball'' Various functions are built into the body of Drossel and multiple expansions are possible with attachments. Drossel herself was unaware that her eyes have built in searchlights, until she discovered them by accident. Drossel's hairstyle/headpiece can also be retrofited with alternate pieces. Other than her usual two-tail hair unit, Drossel has other attachments such as: Flight Unit "Obruchev" Flight Unit "Obruchev" is an attachment for Drossel that appeared in third episode ("The Day the Dolphin Flew"). Originally though of as a "stylish unit" by Drossel, due to its shape and flower design, Obruchev features a wide head portion that contains thrusters for flight. The equipment itself uses a three degree shock system, that is suppose to activate with the clicking of the heels. However, perhaps due to old age or a lack of speed, the gear does not activate when Drossel clicks her heels. However, the three swift hand motions Drossel makes while she is posing sets of the three degree shock system and causes the unit to activate and take flight. Fighting Unit "Belinda" Fighting Unit "Belinda" is another attachment for Drossel that appeared in the episode eleven ("Intruders"). Belinda is a movement unit to equip to the head of Drossel, that offers improved fighting capacity and a cooling function to reduce the excess heat generated after exercise as the base expands and contracts. Prayer Unit "Greenwich" Prayer Unit "Greenwich" is an obscure attachment for Drossel that never made an appearance in the TV series. The unit is equipped with a head piece, that covers Drossel's face, with wheels mounted on the side, and a wire connecting the back of her head to her waist. A strange staff with a telescope at the end is also included in the unit. (It is possible that this unit was later adapted in the Astrology Unit featured in Fireball Charming). Tourism Unit "Gizmo" Tourism Unit "Gizmo" Tourism Unit "Gizmo" is a winter attachment for Drossel that is designed for traveling through a snowy setting. The unit itself features eye protection, a snow cap, face protection, heavy red and white boots equipped with rear caterpillars, a backpack, and ski poles. Although the unit appears to be more advanced than others in Drossel's arsenal, the unit never made an actual appearance in the show and was only released with a special Drossel Figma figure included in the Winter package DVD. Memorable quotes *"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, (name)." *"...A pajama party!" *"Wow." *"We had maids?" *"There's no way we can live with these humans." *"Secret agents. S-P-Y." *"Look, a banana!" *"You fell for it! You really fell for it!" *"Furball!" *"You know there's a dish called mixed rice, right? The correct way to say it should be 'stuff mixed with rice'." Fate Theory It is believed currently that after Drossel walks out of the palace at the end of season 1, Gedächtnis stops her and convinces her to retreat to an escape pod with him so they can travel to a remote area free from humans until they both are fluent enough in human communication to successfully negotiate peace between all organic and inorganic life. Gallery DrosselFullBody.png FireballE4.png FireballE3Gedächtnis.png FireballE3Hairstyle.png FireballE3Flight.png FireballE1.jpg FireballE2.png FireballE3.png FireballE5.png FireballE4Letters.png FireballE4ReadThem.png FireballE6.png FireballE6GedachtnisBack.png FireballE6TheNoise.png FireballE7.png FireballE7Fear.png|Drossel and Gedächtnis discuss their fears. FireballE7GedachtnisReads.png|Gedächtnis reading examples of human speech. FireballE7DrosselDecision.png|Drossel comes to a new conclusion. 389705-2894414026_689e91cfee_large.jpg FireballE8Calling.png FireballE8IntroducingtheChair.png FireballMakingofStudio.png FireballMakingofFlight.png FireballMakingofOutfit.png FireballE9.png FireballE9AButterfly.png FireballE9Butterflies.png FireballE9Desire.png FireballE11.png FireballE10InvisbleMaids.png FireballE10Everywhere.png FireballE10poor.png FireballE10.png FireballE11Spies.png FireballE11Igotyou.png FireballE11Schadenfreude.png FireballE12DieSchadenfreudePlaying.png FireballE12.png FireballE12Schadenfreude.png FireballE13Drosselentrance.png|Drossel, Schadenfreude, and Gedächtnis. FireballE13OperationFireball.png|Gedächtnis goes to read the words of Drossel's father. FireballE13Rubble.png|Gedächtnis and Drossel in the rubble. FireballE13.png Category:Robots Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Fireball characters Category:Teenagers Category:German characters